The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus including display portion and an image forming apparatus including display portion, and particularly, to a technique of operations to select the setting content of a function.
In order to execute a variety of functions provided on an electronic apparatus, a user needs to perform an input operation of the setting content of each function. Regarding the input operation, for example, a technique is known that displays an operation screen for performing an input operation of the setting content of a function while switching the operation screen in accordance with a hierarchic level of each function a plurality of times, thereby allowing a user to perform an input operation of the setting content of each function in an orderly sequence.
In the above technique, since necessary setting contents are different among functions, the number or the placement of screen components such as check boxes for selecting one of a plurality of options that can be the setting content is different among respective operation screens for performing input operations of the setting contents of the functions. In addition, the number of operation screens to be switched and displayed is also different. Therefore, for example, users that are not used to the input operations, such as an elderly person, a hearing-impaired person, and a user that rarely uses an electronic apparatus, are likely to perform erroneous input operations when inputting the setting content of a function different from a desired function. In addition, it takes time to find a screen component for inputting a desired setting content on an operation screen.